Day of The Dead
by Yami Roojii
Summary: 95 percent of the population of Domino City are turned into flesh eating Zombies. The group of bumbling idiots that survive don't really stand much of a chance but, bless them, they try anyway.


I've had this idea for quite a while now, I'm not sure why it's taken me so long to start writing it.

* * *

_Maybe I can find something to do here_ An extremely bored Marik thought to himself as he approached the gates of the Domino City chemical plant. 

He quickly picked the lock with the millennium rod and snuck up to a window.

Gathering up his cape so he wouldn't snag it on anything, he climbed in and started looking for some interesting chemicals to play with.

Hunting through a store room, he started mixing random chemicals together.

"Ooh that's interesting, I wonder why it's fizzing like tha-" he started to say before he was cut off by a small explosion.

When I say small, I mean small for Marik.

Peeling himself off the wall he checked his face for damage. He found that he no longer had any eyebrows.

Shrugging he stalked out of the store room.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering he came across a room marked 'Extreme Biohazard, authorised personnel only'.

"Now this is more like it!" he exclaimed happily, inspecting the lock.

It appeared to require a key card and a code.

Nodding expertly he took a few steps back and kicked the door as hard as he could. It splintered into a million pieces.

"Nice" he whistled appreciatively, looking at some of the labels on the vials inside.

'Flesh melting gas'

'Truth serum'

'Extra slow nerve gas'

'Immune system suppressant '

To name but a few.

The one that really caught his eye though was the one in the double padlocked case at the end of the room.

He used the rod to smash his way in.

Holding it up to the light he squinted at the label. 'Fatum nubes, 7mg - Danger. Highly toxic. Will evaporate on contact with oxygen. 1mg – 1mile.'

"Wonder what it does" he muttered, turning it over in his hands and studying the murky liquid in side.

Unfortunately he had been feasting on fish and chips before he decided the chemical plant would be a good place to play.

As he went to put the vial in his pocket with the other useful things he'd found, it slipped right through his oily fingers.

He winced as it hit the floor, cracked, then started to hiss, bubble and evaporate.

"Oops" he chuckled as an ominous green cloud started to spread rapidly upwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Wheeler, kindly pay attention" the teacher snapped irritably, frowning at the dozing blonde.

Joey sat up straight and smiled sheepishly at the her.

Rolling her eyes she continued.

"The weather doesn't look very nice" Tea frowned, looking out the window at the nasty looking cloud floating on the horizon.

"Hn, I hope it doesn't rain, I don't like getting wet" Yami said, leaning across Tea's desk to have a look for himself.

"It's moving awfully fast isn't it?" Tea said, glancing at Yami worriedly.

The cloud was indeed moving extremely quickly towards them, by now they could see people running away from it.

"Uh…" Yami gulped, raising his hand.

"Yes Mr Motou?" the teacher asked, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I think you should have a look at this" he replied, pointing out the window.

Sighing, she walked over to have a look. What she saw made both her eyebrows disappear under her fringe and her eyes widen in fear.

The rest of the class, curious to see what had frightened their teacher, crowded round the windows.

Everyone fell silent. By the looks of it, at its current speed the cloud would be on them in less than a minute.

Faint screams could be heard from the people already caught up in it.

"I bet you two weeks worth of noodles that this has something to do with Marik" Bakura said in a flat tone to no one in particular.

"Um, shouldn't we be running?" Malik pointed out, backing towards the door.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment then turned and ran as fast as they could.

Poor Malik didn't stand a chance as the herd of panicked teenagers trampled him into the ground.

"Ow" he muttered weakly, spitting out teeth. Slowly he pulled himself up off the floor, just in time to see the cloud rush towards him through the open classroom windows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the Fatum nubes cloud to sweep over the school.

Groaning, Yami opened his eyes and squinted around. The gas seemed to have dissipated.

His classmates were lying scattered along the corridor, some groggily opening their eyes but most still lying unconscious.

"What da hell was dat?" Joey moaned, rubbing his aching head.

"Ra knows" Bakura shrugged, shaking Ryou to try and wake him.

Propping himself against a wall, Seto pulled out his mobile and accessed the internet to see if there was any news bulletins.

"It says that the cloud originated in the chemical plant over the other side of town" he reported.

"Incompetent fools" Bakura grumbled, shaking Ryou harder, "Wake up you lazy git!"

"Ow, my head, what's going on" Tea asked, sitting up and looking around.

"We're not sure" Yami shrugged.

Finally losing what little patience he had, Bakura stood up and kicked Ryou in the stomach, "WAKE UP!"

Letting out a long moan, Ryou finally opened his eyes.

Everyone jumped as the classroom door slammed open.

"Thanks for trampling me you inconsiderate bastards!" Malik pouted, walking over to join them.

"Oh shut up you baby" Bakura said, folding his arms.

"Why don't you shut up you-hey Ryou are you ok?" Marik frowned.

Ryou didn't answer, just staggered towards Bakura.

"Are you drunk?" Marik asked worriedly.

Turning to face his hikari, Bakura sniffed the air.

"He doesn't smell drunk" he stated.

"Well you're hardly a good judge are you? The smell of your own booze soaked body is probably masking anything coming from Ryou" Yami smirked.

"Bite me, Pharaoh" Bakura snapped, "What?" he snarled turning to Ryou, who had grabbed hold of his arm.

He froze as he saw his hikari's face up close.

Ryou's eyes had a white filmy coat over them and didn't seem to be focusing properly, his face was totally blank and he was baring his teeth as though he was going to attack.

Which, incidentally, he was.

Bakura yelled in surprise as Ryou tried to bite a chunk out of his arm.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" he shouted angrily, trying to pry him off.

A chorus of low moans started up as the rest of the class woke up. They all had the same white eyes and blank look.

"Uh, why can't I stop thinking about 'Dawn of the Dead'?" Malik whimpered.

"Ok, I have an idea…run!" Yami shouted, sprinting off down the corridor, Seto, Tea and Joey close behind him.

"Bakura, come on!" Marik urged.

Bakura, fed up with his hikari's apparent attempt to eat him, head butted him, kicked him in the groin then shoved him as hard as he could.

Ryou no longer felt pain but it was enough to get him loose.

Before he could get a hold again Bakura and Malik ran after the rest of the group, dodging the grasping hands of their classmates as they went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me they weren't what I think they were" Malik panted once they were outside.

"What? Flesh eating zombies?" Bakura asked.

"Shut up" Malik shuddered.

"Dey weren't though were dey?" Joey asked nervously.

"Don't be silly Wheeler, zombies are about as real as magic" Seto sneered.

"Oh dear" Yami gulped.

"What are we going to do!" Malik cried, trying not to cry.

Any reply was quickly forgotten as the school doors burst open and a crowd of moaning teenagers stumbled out. Shuffling slowly towards the group, their arms stretched out in front of them.

"Oh yeah, dere zombies all right" Joey whimpered.

"Oh no how horrible!" Tea cried, "I can't believe our friends are gone! I feel like part of my soul has been ripped out, oh what am I going to do?...guys?". Looking around she saw that the others had already made it to the school gates. "Hey! Wait up!" she yelled, running after them.

"I repeat, what…are we going…to do?" Malik wheezed, trying to talk and run at the same time.

"Let's go to my place, it's the closest" Bakura answered, pointing down a side street.

The others all agreed and followed him as he headed for his apartment.

Slowly, the zombie hoard shambled in the same direction, following the scent of their pray.

* * *

Sorry if I killed your favourite character.

**Ra curse you, why is Tea still alive!**

Because I knew it would annoy you. Anyway, please review.


End file.
